


【授翻】Mad About The Boy (Or Rather, The Girl)（Pinto）

by hjy9524



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crazy Dog Men abound, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr, prompt, puppy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris尽力劝Zach再收养一只小狗。或者说，就是那只他正在逗弄的小狗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Mad About The Boy (Or Rather, The Girl)（Pinto）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mad About The Boy (Or Rather, The Girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866360) by [MikaHaeli8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaHaeli8/pseuds/MikaHaeli8). 



> 我第一次写这篇是在六月，弄的满身泥回来。突然发现我还没在这里发过，我觉得很惊讶。所以我放上来了。  
> 免责声明：角色们对于狗狗的看法仅来自于作者的想法。

Zach知道Chris超喜欢狗（也许甚于爱他，要是可能的话），他想声明，他们不会再养其它狗了。毕竟，有Noah和Skunk就相当够了，谢谢了啊。然而，在Chris强烈要求下，他们几乎每天都会去狗舍。不是每周，或者每两周，就好像其他明智的人会做的那样。不，每天，他们都会去，而每天，Chris都会爱上某只瘦骨嶙峋的杂毛混种小狗。言归正传，他们和员工都熟识了，而当他们不再每天都来以后，员工还蛮想念他们的。Natalie作为狗舍的主管，她就是这么说的。

Chris今天爱上的那团毛球是一只纯种小狗，有着毛茸茸的棕色皮毛和几乎可以和Chris相媲美的刺透人心的蓝眼睛。事实上，Zach确定Chris故意挑选这只小狗作为他今天的最爱，不仅仅是因为外貌上的相似性，还因为小狗身上的活力。  
“在你问之前——不行，”Zach坚决地告诉Chris，他知道他的丈夫会恳求什么。  
Chris抬头，恳求地看着Zach：“但是你看看她。”

Zach两手抱胸，尝试着表达他坚定的信念：“我看着呢，但还是不行。”

“你怎么能说不呢？”Chris凝视着在他脚上扭动、小小地叫唤着的小狗，她摇晃着她的小尾巴。“我再说一遍：看看她啊。她厚厚的爪子，小小的尾巴，还有——”他的话被打断了，小狗正跳起来把他摁在地上，舔着他的手指就好像那是牛排做的一样。

Zach微笑着，而Chris的笑声四处弹开。他知道Chris正在拍摄电影。即使是在本地拍摄，但Chris还是会精疲力竭地回家，声音里带着疲劳造成的尖锐易怒。Zach见过太多次了，Chris也是。见到他那么放松和高兴实在是太好了。

“太容易了，事实上。”Zach流利地回答道。

Chris站起来朝Zach翻了个白眼：“放屁，Quinto。你以为你自己很难搞，但其实你超容易妥协。”

“确实。”

Chris挑了挑眉轻抚着小狗：“嗯，好吧。”

就在此时，Zach的手机响了——提醒他和Chris在半小时后与Katie一起吃午饭。他回头看着Chris身上的T恤因为躺在地板上和小狗玩而弄地脏脏的，止不住地想叹气。

“Chris，我们得走了。”

“啊？”

“午餐，还记得吗？”

“哦好吧。”Chris停下来看着他的T恤，“操。我们得先回去一趟。我要换件衣服。”他低头看了看狗狗，“你啊，我毛茸茸的小朋友，回到你的笼子里去吧。我知道，我知道啦，不要像那样看着我啊。我倒是愿意和你玩上一整天，但是我得走了。”

小狗再次小声呜咽起来，即使Chris轻轻地抱起她，几乎是把她倒进笼子里，关上并锁住门的时候也没有停。她透过栅栏朝着他挥爪子，就在那么片刻之间，Zach几乎要忍不住向Natalie讨要她了——

“我以为你说了不行，Zach。”

Zach小小地战栗了一下，想把他自己从这些诱人的想法中摇出来。他慢慢走着和Chris比肩：“我确实是这样说的。”

“那为什么你看上去像是想答应了呢？”

Zach脸红了：“并没有。”

“你有。”

“你到底几岁了啊？”

“取决于今天我能不能带走小狗狗。”

Zach伸出双手环着Chris的腰，拉进他的怀里：“我爱你，你这疯狂爱狗男。”

"我也爱你，疯狂爱狗男的同伙。"


End file.
